Home
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: One shot song fic. When do you know you have to go home?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. The song belongs to the amazing Michael Buble.

Author's Note: This is a story I met many many moons ago that I finally decided to post. It's most assuredly not DH compatible. Enjoy

Harry Potter sat at the desk and stared out the window of his Roman hotel room longingly. The beautiful view didn't interest him, nor did the enticing smells of the wonderful food cooking in the restaurants along the street. All he could think about was home, and the woman he'd left behind.

_Another summer day has come and gone away in Paris or Rome_

_But I wanna go home, mmmm_

_May be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home, oh I miss you, you know_

Three months before he had left on an international tour of the wizarding world, doing tryouts with every Quidditch team there was, trying to make the decision who to play with. Despite the fact that teams were practically falling at his feet in the hope he would deign to play with them, his agent of sorts insisted it was necessary to play with all of the teams before he made a decision.

Now he sat at the desk attempting to write something to send to her. Everything he came up with sounded unimpressive, downright trite. He twisted his wedding ring around his finger compulsively then set about another attempt.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby how are you_

_I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words are cold and flat, and you deserve more than that_

Harry threw the quill down in frustration, sending ink flying. Nothing was good enough. Nothing could make up for leaving for so long. Tomorrow he would get on a train to Paris for yet another team, yet another throng of adoring fans, but all he wanted was to go home.

_Another airplane, another sunny place I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home, I got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

Part of him wanted to be upset that she hadn't come, but he understood. To ask her to pack up and come with him was inconsiderate, and he felt bad for even thinking about it. All she'd ever done was support his dreams, from their very first encounter. Maybe now it was his turn to do the same.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_This was not your dream but you always believed in me_

As he thought about all of these things, it struck him what was really important. All of these people who wanted the status of having Harry Potter, all the fans and well-wishers, they weren't what mattered. What really mattered was her, them, and what they had. What mattered was her unwavering love and support and his devotion to her. In that one instant he made a decision.

_Another winter day has come and gone away in either Paris or Rome_

_And I wanna go home, let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by a million people I still feel alone_

_And let me go home, oh I miss you, you know_

Harry rose from the desk and crossed to his door. He went out and knocked on his agent's door across the hall. The door opened revealing a still revved Matthew.

"Harry, it went well today, really well. I think we may have a winner. But there's still Paris right?" he said with a smile and a wink.

Harry shook his head. "I've already made a decision. I'm playing for England."

"Harry, come off it! We've done all this work and there's still more teams expecting you to show. You can't just turn around after all the work we've done."

"I can and I will. I pay you, I'm in charge and I'm going home. The teams in England are as good as anywhere."

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run, baby I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

"Please Harry, you can't think…"

He held his hand up to silence Matthew. "I'm going home to my wife. Today." He turned and strode back to his room. It took only a matter of minutes to pack his things and send an owl.

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be alright, I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

Back in London Herrmione looked up from her writing as Harry's owl tapped at the window. She opened it with a smile and ran her hands over the tawny owl's feathers. As she absentmindedly closed the window she opened the letter with her other hand. The simple words written on the parchment made her heart soar with joy.

_I'm coming back home, tonight_

She allowed herself the luxury of a little happy dance before rushing into their bedroom to change out of the ratty sweats she'd thrown on early that evening so she could write comfortably. She pulled off the sweats and tugged on jeans and a sweater. She was running a brush through her hair when she heard the door close softly.

Unable to contain herself, she practically sailed from the room. Harry barely had time to drop his bags before she flew into his arms. He swung her around with a laugh before capturing her mouth. She slid bonelessly to her feet as she lost herself in the amazing joy of having him back. They pulled apart and she couldn't help the few tears that escaped.

"Hey now," he said quietly, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm being stupid. I just didn't expect you home so soon."

"I know. I should have given you more notice but I needed to be home with you tonight. I've finally sorted out my priorities."

"You made a decision then?" She waited with her breath caught in her chest for his answer.

"I'm going to play for England. Matthew's arranging it all right now."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. When they did she let out a strangled sob before jumping into his arms. "You're staying in England?"

"I'm staying. I finally realized that what is important is us being together at home, not where I play.

Hermione let the tears go. "I love you, so much more than I ever knew."

"I love you too, and I'm going to keep you forever."

Later that night as they lay in bed Hermione couldn't stop the wheels from turning in her head. She couldn't help but wonder if Harry was making the right choice for his career. The last thing she wanted was for him to take a position in England if it would hinder his success. Sensing her inability to turn off her thoughts Harry tugged gently on a strand of her hair.

"What are you thinking about so intently love?"

She turned to rest her chin on his chest, looking up at him attentively. "I just want to know, will staying here in England harm your career? Tell me honestly."

He smiled down at her. "It might a bit, but it won't have a dramatic effect."

"Even so, I don't want us to stay here if it will hurt your career as a seeker."

Harry shook his head and stroked her cheek. "I don't want you to worry. My career will be fine, and we would stay even if it weren't going to be."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter. I want to be here with you, at home. Quidditch is secondary."

She stretched up to kiss him softly before settling back in against his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For choosing us."

He pulled her in closer. "It was the easiest decision I ever made."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Mione. Get some sleep love."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you came home, and I'm glad I get to wake up with you every morning for the rest of our lives."

"Me too."

As she drifted off Harry thought about everything that had transpired that day. He'd started out the day in Rome, gearing up for a Paris tryout and had ended the night back home with Hermione in his arms. It was good to be home.


End file.
